Shakers that separate solids from fluids are used in many industries. In oilfield environments, for example, shakers separate solids (e.g., drill cuttings, particulates) from drilling fluid.
The area of an oil rig site used to mount shakers and related solids control equipment is very rudimentary and dangerous to human operators. On offshore rigs, for example, there is a shaker room with HVAC to remove potential volatile organic compounds, steam, and the like from the environment. Instrumentation in a shaker room is typically ruggedized to survive the vibrations and hostile environment. Further, such conditions make for a hostile working environment for humans, and many times access to this working environment is restricted.